What Discord Brings
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Shadow is now dating, and belives his girl is perfect. Now, her family is getting together to meet a new friend, Knuckles. When these two reveal their relationship, chaos occurs between family, friends, and I won't forget GUN. Rating may go up.
1. secretly together

hope u like it

* * *

"What Discord Brings:  
Chapter One;  
Secretly Together"

She waited.

She had been waiting on her white painted porch; her grey quills blowing through the wind, her star-colored eyes glistening as she stared at the setting sun, dusk brought to her, and her strapless, knee-length, purple dress flapped as the southeastern winds past. _"I can't wait to see him."_ She thought, calmly, still staring out.

Now, in front of the steps to her porch, a bright yellow flash had appeared. She turned her head towards it rapidely, then smiled. When the glow faded, she saw an ebony hedghog, with red streaks in his quills, appear with nothing on, but gloves, and his running shoes. He opened his eyes, slowly, appearing the deep crimson that was held in them.

He looked up at her, then placed a well formed smirk on his face. "Hello, Shadow." She said to him, calm as she could make herself, with a hint of anxiousness.

"Hello, Eclipse." He said; his voice sounded more anxious than hers.

In an instant, the girl identified as Eclipse came down as quick as any girl could run in high heels, leaned up, held his arm, tightly, and kissed him, not wanting to let go. Shadow returned the kiss. _"I never thought we'd be like this."_ He thought as he began to suck on her lips.

-- Five Months Ago

Shadow walked into a bar, that he hadn't seen before, clearly because, it was in a different town. "Gingerale." He told the waiter, as he sat down on a couch. He didn't want to get drunk. His first experience in that was his last,... and not for the regular reasons.

Soon after, a man came out. "Everyone, give it up for your Dark Goddess,... Shroud Glimmer." Obviously an alias.

Anyways, the grey female hedgehog appeared in a black dress; spagetti strapped, and a hem that went to mid thigh. She also wore black boots, and black gloves that you'd only expect a goth to wear. She was struting her way to the microphone stand. "Let's kick it!" She said.

The band had begun to play, and as soon as she was staring out at the crowd, she began to sing.

_**Times are always  
Cruel to many.  
Can't change the past.  
Drive all away  
Just want to be left alone.  
Not what you'd really want. **_

**_Not accepted,  
Misunderstood,  
I'm always on my own._**

**_Not worth for existance  
Held back in every angle.  
A hand-GUN commands destruction  
Not alive but a thing.  
No point in living with others  
With a void still empty._**

**_Days have its  
Effects on others.  
Can't help what happens.  
Try to get away  
And isolate in thought.  
Not the joyest of roads._**

**_Never wanted,  
Remained an outcast,  
I'm never truely loved._**

**_Not worth for existance  
Held back in every angle.  
A hand-GUN commands destruction  
Not alive but a thing.  
No point in living with others  
With a void still empty._**

**_Does it matter what I am to others?  
Am I really what I appear to be?  
Brought down, power too strange for all.  
Not helping my pain._**

**_(instrumental solo)_**

**_Not worth for existance  
Held back in every angle.  
A hand-GUN commands destruction  
Not alive but a thing.  
No point in living with others  
With a void still empty._**

**_So, not worth for existance  
Held back in every angle.  
A hand-GUN commands destruction  
Not alive but a thing.  
No point in living with others  
With a void still empty._**

**_With a void still empty._**

Shadow couldn't help, but applaude. He hadn't heard anything that good before. It sounded like the girl really got him. The man had asked which girl he wanted to see for hosting. "How about the girl that was on stage?" Shadow had asked.

The man was the least bit surprised. Shroud, as she was called, was never really called out for hosting because of the nickname, itself, scared the hosts, but since Shadow had asked, the man left, and returned with her.

When the man left the two, they were sitting next to each other. "Let's get one thing straight, I don't like hosting, I only work here for the extra money." She said, firmly, her face left with no emotion.

"I know." Shadow simpley said, turning his head towards her, the same smirk on his face. She stared, with a raise of an eyebrow.

"How would you know?" She asked, annoyed.

"It's obvious, actually." He answered. She stared, confused, but not letting it show. "I mean, what kind of girl, filled with that much pain, want to have anybody near her?" He asked, sipping gingerale. "If GUN gave you that much of a hard time with your _dark capabilities_, then, everyone else wouldn't treat you any different."

"How would you know that it was them I was talking about?" She asked.

"Because, "a hand-GUN commands destruction," GUN wanted you killed, the commander more specifically. "Not alive but a thing," that's what they thought of you. I could go on."

"No, thank you! I'm going home." She said, pissed.

"You're no item, though, you're a living person, and you shouldn't let them tell you any different. You've accepted the hell your life is, but you should be trying change it." Shadow told her.

"Thanks for the tip." She said, walking off. Shadow continued to si his gingerale, slowly. About ten minutes later, he got up, payed the bartender, then left.

He walked towards where a lake was said to be, there, he could teleport, and continue his tour of unimportant towns to GUN. He did this to get away from them. That, and the fact he was taking the time to stay away from Sonic.

He continued walking, until he reached an alley. He looked in it, and saw a male hedgehog, probably in his fourties, beating someone. He stepped towards him, cautiously, squinting his eyes to see who he was attacking.

To his surprise, Shroud, as he knew her as, was being held by the quills, and being hit harshly. Her dress was torn at the hem in a slanted angle, along with her stomach, revealed from the waist up to below her brests.

Shadow hit him on the back of the head, knocking the guy out. He threw him aside, and picked her up in his arms. He shook her, gentily, until he heard a small moan.

She, lazily, began to open her eyes, dark gold meeting a deep crimson. "Are you okay?" He asked. She stared at him for a couple moments, before nodding, slowly. Shadow placed a hand on her stomach, and helped her back to her feet. She groaned, slightly, as she stood, but got passed it.

"Why did you help me?" She asked, her voice compacted with exhaustion. Shadow, then, put her on his back, and carried her down the path.

"Because,... you're no tool that can be battered, or broken, then thrown away. You're a living, breathing hedgehog that's been through hell, and wants to escape it. You don't desearve to be killed like that, you've done nothing wrong, and GUN can't prove that." He told her, sympathetically.

"How would you know? How would you know that I'm not just some freaky girl that they've been trying to throw away because I've done something wrong?" She asked, angrily.

Shadow's face was now emotionless, but he sighed, giving a sad look. "GUN did the same thing to me. I'm an outcast, and the commander thinks of me as a weapon. My powers are the whole reason for it. He thought of me as something that needed to be destroyed, and I've always wanted to get rid of him, because of it." Shadow told her.

"Don't we all?" She asked, sarcastically. They chuckled, the same smirk on their faces. "What powers do you have that makes GUN want to kill you?" She asked.

Shadow sighed, again. "I control chaos energy." He admitted after a long silence. She was surprised, and looked down. "What about you?" He asked.

She looked away from his eyes for awhile, then sighed. "Dark chaos. Chaos energy comes in different forms, my form being one of the most deadliest." She told him, sadly.

He snickered. "The only thing deadly about you, in my case, is that beauty. You're not what I'd expect from most girls, but it's amazing, in my eyes." He said, a smile on his face. She blushed, and giggled. "That reminds me, what's your name?" He asked.

She smirked. "Didn't you hear the anouncer?" She asked, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Yeah, Shroud Glimmer. I'm no idiot, you use an alias at that club. What's your real name?" He asked, seriously.

She turned her smirk to a frown. "People don't ever want to know me." She admitted.

"I do." Shadow said, kindly.

She was shocked, and stayed quiet for a couple moments. "Eclipse Discord." She finally said. "What about you? Do I get the honar of knowing my savior?" She asked, smuggly, the smirk returned to her face.

Shadow chuckled. "Shadow the Hedgehog." He answered, smiling at her. She giggled, again.

"Shadow?" That suits a guy like you." She complimented.

"And your name doesn't suit you?" He asked, scornfully. They laughed. "Where do you live?" He asked.

"Near a lake, outside of time." She answered. He chuckled, and looked back at her, a smirk on his face.

"Your lucky, I was heading towards that exact lake." He said. She smirked with him. "May I be your escort, this evening?" He asked.

She looked at him, face-to-face. "You may." She said. Shadow turned his head forward, and began to run towards her house, careful as to not drop her.

After a few minutes, he stopped infront of her white porch, it was carved rather nicely. The house itself was black, with regular sized windows on the second floor, and wide windows on the first. The stairs were painted a light blue.

Shadow put Eclipse down, and helped her to the front door. Before she entered, they both felt something warm. They both turned back to see the rising sun. "Thanks for the lift." She said. Shadow nodded.

Eclipse stopped in the doorway, ans turned back, to see Shadow walking away. She breathed heavily, moving a hand to her chest. She bit her teeth, then dashed after him as fast as she could, kinda hard to do when you're battered around. She caught up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Just as Shadow turned around, she kissed his lips, rushedly.

Shadow was shocked, and the expretion was showing up on his face as his cheeks glowed red. His heart was racing, rapidly, unknowing on how to react. Before long, though, he kissed back, sucking on her lips, thirsting for her like he hadn't drinken in days. He heard her moan, and he only sucked harder on her lustful lips. He soon stopped, and they both breathed hardly, trying to catch their breath.

"Shadow?" She questioned.

"Yeah?" He asked, out of breath.

"Would you like to come back, sometime? My door's always open to you." She said, still breathing hardly.

Shadow smirked. "I'd love to." He kissed her, gentily, staying there as long as he could.

-- Present

_"It's hard to believe. If the guys found out, they would stare at me as if I just grown a second head."_ He thought. He chuckled as he released his lips from hers. "Shall I come back tomarrow?" Shadow asked, smirking. Eclipse sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked her, soothingly.

"Shadow, my brother, Bash is coming tomarrow. He's having us meet this idiot he met in Central, they became best friends real fast. I won't be here, tomarrow." She said.

"Who's this idiot?" He asked.

"Some guy named Knuckles." She said. Shadow smirked.

"Well, call your brother, and tell him you already got a ride to Central. I'll be here at one, ok?" He asked.

"Okay." She said with a smirk. She kissed him again, and held it for a long time, before letting go, and hugging him. Shadow had returned the embrace.

* * *

ok, maybe a bit mary sue, and shadowooc, but i try.


	2. meeting the family

i kno i havent updated in awhile, but ive been really busy!

* * *

"Chapter Two;  
Meeting the Family"

Eclipse stood in her living room, the phone to her ear. "Are you sure, sis? I've never known you to trust a guy, before." A tough voice on the other line said.

"Don't worry, Bash, he'll be here,... I'll be sure of it." She said, in a threatening tone. The man on the other line was chuckling nervously.

"I see your sense of humor hasn't changed." He muttered.

"I heard that!" She heard him gasp. "Don't worry, just pick up the others, and I'll meet you there, later." She told him.

He sighed. "Okay, but this friend better pull through, or, so help me, I'll..."

"Bash, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you if I were in an off position about this decision." She said.

There was a long silence. "Okay." He sighed out. "Later, sis." With that, he hung up. She did the same.

_"Oh, this will be a drama filled day."_ She thought. She went up the stairs, to get her bags.

-- Sunnygale

Bash stared down at his phone, in his car parked in front of a baby pink house. He ran a gloved hand through his maroon quills. His spring green eyes carrying the look of suspicion. Bash moved his hand to the orange t-shirt, and set it on his tan, baggy jeans, staring at his black combat boots.

He sighed, and put his phone away. He looked up at the pink house, then honked the horn of the car. "Come on, Kari! I don't have all day!" He yelled, impatiently. Kari, as she was called, was still inside her girly house 'getting ready,' and had already been doing so for the past three hours, and Bash had three other stops to make, before getting back to Central, where he'd see Knuckles at Tails' place.

Finally, Kari came out, carrying two pink suit cases, a glitter purse, and a light brown backpack. She was wearing a yellow top, and a pink, floral skirt, with white dress shoes, and black shades. She had bright yellow quills, and dark brown eyes, with light brown eyeshadow on, with some black eyeliner. "Alright, already!" She yelled back.

She stomped down the porch, and but her bags in the trunk. "You seriously had to back that much?! You'd go to the mall there, anyways." Bash complained as she closed the trunk, and got into the passenger seat, next to him.

"I know, I know, but we're gonna be there for two months, the least you could expect is a portion of my best summer wardrobe coming with me,..." She sighed. "besides, I had to get the presents ready for your new friends." She added.

"Okay, you _seriously_, need to pack things up _before_ the last minute." He said, starting the car, and putting it in reverse. When they were out of the driveway, he shifted to drive, and started his way to the through-way.

"I don't do it all the time! _Remember?_ The family yearly tropic vaycay?" She said.

"Yeah, you said you'd _start_ packing early, but Mom and Dad held off the plane so _you_ could get your stuffed bags on board. I _remember_ the trip, fairly well." Bash said.

They made it to the through-way, and started heading towards a city called: Eastinopple. "I thought we were gonna pick up Eclipse at Moonlit Valley, first." Kari stated.

"Yeah, well change in plans. Eclipse has a ride to Central, so she said not to bother coming over, so we're getting Smarts next." He said.

"Oh!" Kari said in disappointment, as they continued down the through-way.

"What's with you?" The older hedgehog asked.

"I'm just bummed out, I guess." Kari said.

-- Eastinopple

They arrived in front of a light red apartment building, where another hedgehog was waiting with some green bags. He had blue quills, and fur, and his eyes were shear white. He was wearing black dress pants, white shoes, and a blue dress shirt. He was also wearing glasses.

He walked up to the van, and placed his bags in the unlocked trunk. He closed the trunk, and got into the middle row of the van. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Smarts!" They said in unison.

"I thought I said for you to call me by my real name." He complained.

"Yeah, but Smarts is better than Perspect,...besides, it's the perfect nickname." Kari said, warmly.

Perspect, looking rather annoyed, looked to his right, then to the other two, as he closed the door. "Where's Eclipse?" He asked.

"She has her own ride." Bash simply said.

"Oh! Well, I guess I should have expected something like that, considering the fact she doesn't want to go back to the mansion in case of Mom, Dad, and the commander. I mean, listen to her latest CD! She called the first song Never Wanted." He said, handing them the CD case.

Kari took it, and got her CD player out. She opened it, and placed the disk in it. She took the plug, and hooked up the CD player to the speaker system. Bash turned the system on, then returned to the wheel, starting the engine. Kari turned it on, and pressed play, waiting for the CD to load, as they pulled out of the driveway.

Finally, it played the first song.

**Days have always held a chapter  
Of a life you live.  
All the thrill rides and joy  
Raised through the eyes.  
We stay away from the bad times  
To pick up on something in rejoice.**

**People new will ask too many things,  
But in my eyes...**

**Nothing's left to talk about.  
My mind is a locked one. I  
Don't really care how it works.  
It doesn't matter, 'cause  
Life's already made it worse.  
Just always feel  
Like the sorrows will reign forever.**

They continued to listen in shock, as they headed to an uphill road leading to a place called: Spring Mourn.

-- Spring Mourn

They drove up the mountain road, hurrying towards the mountain village, Spring Mourn. When they got there, they found the house they were looking for.

It looked like a dojo, and it was rather large (think like Samurai dojos). The parking space in the front was by a waterfall. There were three gray sacks in front of the door step, and a hedgehog in front of the waterfall, standing on a rock. He was wearing sandals, and a white karate training outfit. He was a forest green hedgehog, with ashy colored eyes, and black, silk gloves.

Bash, once again, honked the horn; nearly making the other hedgehog fall into the water. "Youth Discord! Get over here!" Bash called, raged as hell.

Youth, as he was called, just grinned, smugly. "And what will you do if I don't, Bash?" He yelled back.

"Get over here before I pile drive your face into the ground!" Bash yelled, very, very enraged.

"Coming!" Youth said, keeping the smile, representing his victory over his brother. Youth pick up his bags, and stuck them in the trunk, a top of Kari's dreadful pink suitcases. He came around, and took the seat next to Perspect. "And where is the dark shade of the night, my older sister, Eclipse?" He asked, shutting the door.

"She has her own ride!" Perspect answered, before Bash could yell to the heavens above, once again.

Bash backed out of the parkway, then got back on the road to his final stop.

-- Acrimony

Bash drove into the country path of Acrimony. "I hate coming back here!" Youth stated.

"Me too!" Said the other three, annoyed.

They drove up to a mansion that looked as if Dracula had lived there; only thing that was different was that it was cleaner, and less dull. On the main pathway was a set of butlers, and a young hedgehog, about fifteen, or sixteen.

She had white fur, and her eyes resembled the twilight sky. She was wearing a red dress, and shoes, and had next to her a mauve colored suitcase, and a sky blue bag over her shoulder.

Bash parked the van, and unlocked the trunk. The butlers took her things, and put them in the back then closed the trunk. They opened the door for the young hedgehog, and she climbed in. "Hey, Love!" Smarts said.

She turned towards him. "Hello, Perspect!" She said in a hushed tone, while she climbed into the back seat. "Where's Eclipse?" She asked.

"She got a ride from a friend!" Kari answered looking back at her sister.

"Master Bash!" One of the butlers called. Bash just lifted his head in response. "The Master and Mistress wishes to know if the second youngest has decided on coming for the holidays. They haven't seen her in some time." He said.

It made sense! Eclipse wasn't a big fan of her parents due to her childhood experience, and she hasn't seen them ever since she moved to Moonlit Valley shortly after finishing college. "She said it depends." Bash stated.

"Depends?" The old man questioned. Bash nodded. "On what?" He asked.

Bash gave a straight look. "If they apologize before hand." The old man was about to speak, but Bash cut him off. "And you know that she's talking about what she's been through because of them. She said if they apologized before hand, she'll consider it, for once. Otherwise, forget it!" With that, Bash drove off to Central.

Eclipse meant it. It had been some time since she left, and she never spoke to them again. Her experience with GUN, as her siblings knew it, was the worst thing they ever did, and it's because of that she only talked to her siblings; ones who really cared about her. It didn't matter how hard her parents tried! Whenever she called to speak to Love, her mother or father would take the phone, first hand, and tried to talk to her, and through that time, she remained silent until they caved, and gave it to her sister.

Of course, they were concerned about it, and Eclipse knew they were. However, she kept quiet about most things, and they couldn't help her get passed it, nor could they do anything to take away her torment that she had endured. They had hoped this trip would help her open up more.

-- Central City

Bash parked the van in front of Tails' home, next to a red and black motorcycle. Everyone got out, and walked up to the red door of the yellow painted house. Bash knocked on the door, and waited patiently.

They heard footsteps, then a click. The door opened to reveal a red echidna in the doorway. "Yo, Knux!" Bash greeted.

"Bash, my man! How are ya?" He asked, pounding his fist with the orange hedgehog's.

"Nothing much! My sister Eclipse said she was getting her own ride, so she's not here with us!" Bash explained, as Knuckles allowed him, and his other siblings into the hallway.

"Yeah, I know!" He said.

They stared at him. "How do ya know?" Bash asked, confused.

"She got here about an hour ago! I think you're all in for a surprise, though." Knuckles complimented leading them down the hall.

Kari raised a brow. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Knuckles didn't answer, but just pointed in a diagonal motion when they reached the doorway to the blue carpeted, white walled living room.

They all stared; not just the siblings, but everybody else who were in the room, at Eclipse. She currently wore a dark purple shirt, with blue jeans, and red sneakers, and was leaning against the red and ebony hedgehog: Shadow, who had his arm over her shoulders.

* * *

i kno, i need to go faster! but ive been doing a lot. l8r, guys! i hope u enjoyed.


	3. where introductions lead

"Chapter Three;  
Where Introductions Lead"

The five siblings were staring at their giggling sister, who sat on the Ultimate's lap, snuggling close, and looking just as happy.

Kari, being the hyper, perky, and sensitive one, was the first to realize what was going on between the two; at least the bottom line of it, anyway. Her face was joyous, and absolutely screamed it.

Eclipse's face had a frightened expression then braced her ears. Love had done the same thing. Their brothers had finally realized what was coming as Kari's ragged breaths came out. The three used their left hands to cover her mouth, and the other to plug their right ear. Finally, it came!

Kari had let out a muffled scream, but it was heard loud enough for people to get earshot, and for some of the windows to crack. Said earshot people immediately covered their ears as soon as they realized how deadly it was, but even then, it hurt their eardrums, still.

After a few minutes of enduring the glass shattering torture; no joke; the suffering ended. She had stopped screaming, leaving her brothers to leave their position.

While everyone else tried to recover from their ears being shattered, Kari skipped over to her younger sister. She put on a smirk, hands on her hips, striding up to them. "Well, Eclipse," she started. The couple, slightly startled, glared up at the elder sister with utter distaste. "I didn't know you had it in you!" She finished.

Eclipse sighed. She got off the ebony's lap, whom in turn, followed her to standing. "Let's get this over with." She muttered. "Shadow, this is my, quite frankly, older sister, Karoline Discord." She started.

The sister smiled. "You can call me Kari." She said, holding out her hand.

Shadow looked down at the hand, then stared at Kari, unamused. The yellow female turned to the gray and dull sister, confused. "Shadow doesn't shake hands, Kari!" She explained.

The elder scowled at him. "Well, I guess I should have assumed you'd find someone as boring as you!" She said, walking away.

Shadow turned to Eclipse, as if begging for permission of something in his regular dark stare. "No, Shadow, you can't kill her!" She answered. Kari began to chuckle as Shadow glared at her sister. "Besides, that's my job!" She muttered.

Everyone around snickered at the comment, except for Kari and Eclipse, herself. Said girl tugged on Shadow's arm towards the crowd of siblings. "This is my eldest brother, Bash." She introduced, pointing at the maroon hedgehog.

"So this is the knucklehead's knuckle-headed friend; I suppose it's nice to meet you!" Shadow proclaimed, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes.

Everyone stared at Bash, who had his hands in fists, held himself stiff and straight, gritting his teeth, and shaking. "Um...you okay?" Knuckles asked. Bash remained as he was. "Shadow's like that, naturally, he just has to get used to you." He explained.

After letting out a few short growls, Bash spoke. "No, don't worry about it! Eclipse is barely any different." He proclaimed through his gritted teeth.

The siblings, still staring at their brother, walked further into the room. Eclipse turned to Perspect, and continued. "This is my other older brother: Perspective. He prefers Perspect, but we call 'em Smarts." She said, showing Shadow her brother.

The ebony raised a brow. "It's because he's always smarter than the rest of us put together; at least book smart, anyways." The last brother said. "Youth Discord!" He greeted with a bow.

Shadow's brow only arched higher. "His full name is Youth Tao Discord. That part was given to him once he abandoned our religion, and began practicing the ways of the Taoists." Smarts threw in.

Youth nodded, proudly, then turned, an arm reaching out for his sister. "And, this is our youngest sibling, Love Charm Discord!" He said, pushing his sister forward, enthusiastically.

Shadow stared down at their quivering sister, quite confused by her actions. Eclipse, just walking forward, found herself Love's shield, for the girl had tried to hide behind her. Said girl sighed, and hugged her younger sister, happily. "Love's just shy! Being left alone with Mom and Dad, social skills aren't easy to develop; same as courage." She explained.

The other siblings nodded, understanding the concept, while most of the others stared in question of what she meant. "My turn!" Shadow sighed out. Eclipse let go of her sister. "You've already met the knucklehead echidna, over there!" Shadow proclaimed, his hand over his shoulder, pointing back at Knuckles; said echidna who was glaring, furiously.

"And you say I need to calm down." Bash muttered.

"Shut up!" Knuckles mumbled back. A few people chuckled lightly.

Shadow brought her over to a different couch across the room, showing her to a little rabbit with a choa fairy, a pink hedgehog, and an older rabbit. "This is Cream, her mother Vanilla, and her pet, Cheese." He said.

"Hi!" Cream said.

"Choa, choa!"

"It's nice to meet you, Eclipse." Vanilla greeted, bowing her head.

Eclipse smiled at them, sweetly, bowed her head as her greeting, before returning her gaze to Shadow. Said ebony walked up to the pink hedgehog. "This is Rose." He said.

Amy growled. "For the last time, Shadow, it's AMY!" She shouted. Shadow got a bit earshot, but slowly retreated as Amy stood, stomping towards Eclipse. "And you! Try hitting on my Sonic, you will regret it; your sisters alike!" She screeched at her.

Kari sent her a glare, while Love reverted back, afraid of the girl, then hiding behind her eldest brother. Eclipse, however, was calm.

The middle child of the three girls thought it be quite obvious that she had no interest in anyone else, for the time being, and that her being on the lap of the one person they'd consider emotionless, and hopeless to finding a girlfriend, laughing even, would have been enough information to spell this.

She took a deep breath before looking down at the now-agreed-to-be pink annoyance. "Look, Amy!" She started. "I have no intention on taking this boyfriend you are very obsessed over, and why, is because I've been in a committed relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog for five months, soon to be six." She explained. Amy took in the information, and by that time, Eclipse spoke again. "Also, I must tell you, though Kari is still looking for the one, she's taking a break from it in order to spend time with family and friends, and when she puts herself up to something, I know her well enough to stick to it!" She told her. Kari, along with mostly everybody else in the room, smirked at what was going on; Shadow's bigger than all. "Finally, Love is a gentle soul. She's far too innocent, and her morals restrain her from interrupting any relationship; good or bad. She's not really social, either, and judging by how Shadow described," she turned to Shadow with a questioning look, "what did you call him, 'Faker?'" She questioned.

Shadow let out a snicker. "Yep!" He said.

Eclipse returned to Amy. "As said, judging by the way Shadow described the Faker, Love would be nervous around him more than everyone here; she finds quieter, more calm types, easier to be around, and let me tell you, your losing that trusting feeling she likes to have with girls." She informed pointing out her little sister; one of whom was being held by her older brother (very close to him, might I add). Amy, feeling a pang of regret, slowly turned back towards Eclipse. "In turn of all of this, I've only got one more thing to say." She told her. Amy's head perked up, staring at her. Eclipse took a deep breath; a twinge in her eye giving warning.

The siblings watching, along with said boyfriend, recognizing the look all too well, began to back away. "Get back! GET BACK!" Youth warned in a loud whisper.

The others listened and followed the motion, until finally, Eclipse answered. "LAY OFF!" She yelled in the pink's face. Amy and the others seemed alarmed by the reaction; can't say she got nothing from her siblings! "Out of anything, the last thing I wanna hear about while I'm stuck on this vacation with my family, and, thankfully, my boyfriend, is to hear about your precious blue being heroic, or the great _Sonic_ the **frickin'** hedgehog saving the day, or you yelling on how he missed a date with you!" She told her.

Everyone laughed but her and the blue. "You can't ta-!"

"Oh, yes I can talk about your Sonic that way! Why? Because, I'm still an anthro, with the right to speak freely, and I'll talk anyway my heart deans worthy!" Eclipse said, giving her the finger. "So, I'm warning you now; even do these things that will annoy me to no end," power had begun to charge in her hands, and it shined black. The energy clumped together as her fist formed, and she threw it to her side. The black energy had hit the wall near the glass door, nearly hitting a bee and a crocodile. "I will ensure you that the burn in the wall will look better than you!" She finished. With a huff, Eclipse walked passed her, and up to Shadow.

Everyone was staring at them, besides the siblings, who knew about her outbursts, but everyone else was shocked. She had just told Amy Rose the Hedgehog off, on a Sonic topic, and had actually got passed a hammer beating.

Eclipse took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. She smiled and turned back to Shadow with an innocent look. "You were saying." She said. Shadow was still slightly shocked, and part of his expression still held it, while the other part was trying to become neutral. "What?" Eclipse questioned, nearly clueless.

Shadow, brought back from spacing out, shook his head before facing her. "It's nothing!" He said to her before continuing to walk around, giving her names and faces.

* * *

**im offering points! if u do review for the chapter, i want u to consider the last part, and review over her siblings. in the last part of the chapter, Eclipse demonstrated some traits she caught off from her siblings. **

**if u want to answer this challenge, tell me how many siblings she took after, and which siblings taught her these displays of action. Good luck!**


End file.
